The present invention relates to reduction of information in transmission signals for advanced video systems.
The video source material used in various proposed advanced television systems is video progressively scanned at a rate of 60 frames per second. Transmission of this video material therefore requires a large bandwidth so as to accommodate transmission of a substantial amount of video information.